Mechanic Magic
by Nesrine
Summary: Jacob gets a welcome interruption while working in the garage. Lemony! M/F, Jacob/Bella, Mmmm...werewolves...


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own these characters. I never will. I never have. I do own this little fic and all the sexy goodness. :) (no copyrite infringement is intended)

Summary: Jacob gets a welcome interruption from his work in the garage. Mmm...lemons... M/F, Jacob/Bella, Mm-Mm-Werewolves...

It was raining buckets when Jacob sloshed out to his makeshift garage in back of the house. He had hoped for better weather. Not sunny by any means – the clouds would suffice as long as the rain held off.

Today was unrelenting. Steady down-pour and humidity at one thousand percent. He felt little of it though. Only a slight sheen of the heat had glossed his russet skin. The rain hit his bare torso with impressive force, dousing him in the continuous waves.

Thick mud caked his bare feet as he trudged out to get to work on his new project; A 1953 Chevy pickup engine. Bella, had been having considerable trouble with it over the last few weeks, and it had become troublesome for him to have to pick her up every day instead of her being able to visit him when she wanted. The engine sat on a sawhorse on the outer edge of the garage – surrounded by a blue tarp with scattered parts and grease stains – waiting for him to fix whatever problem lie hidden within.

He yanked a paint scraper off a nail in the wall and slopped the matted mud from his feet to the saturated ground outside, frowning deep. The lines on his face had grown harder after his transformation.

"Jake?" a familiar voice called from the house. "Are you out there?"

"I'm in the garage!" he shouted through the noisy rain. A flash of lightning ripped the sky and a deafening boom sounded soon after. Bella came sprinting the rest of the way to the garage, carefully hopping over the big holes in the mud that Jacob's feet left behind, which were now filling with water like little mucky ponds. His bright smile lit up when she crossed through the sheet of rain into his view.

"Holy crow! It's like a flood out there!" Bella came rushing under the safety of the garage and shivered, brushing the rain off of her face and ringing it out of her hair and clothes. Her blue tank was soaked through and her jeans were wet all the way up. Jacob didn't miss how they clung to her in all the right places. "It feels good now, but I'm going to freeze when I get back inside."

She flipped her head upside-down and shook out the tangles in her hair.

"I know, I'm surprised you came down when you could have stayed in the house," he said, pulling her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and stuffed her hands in the back pockets of his worn out jeans, mashing her chest against his heated skin. It warmed her immediately.

"Billy's watching Jeopardy and I'm finished with my book. I thought you could use some company. Besides, it's the least I can do for having you work on my engine. I wish you'd let me pay you."

"Bells, I told you I'd do it for free. I actually enjoy this stuff, and I'd much rather work on yours than some random guy I don't know." He leaned down and rubbed his nose on hers. She reached up on her tiptoes to make up for the distance between his 6'7" frame and her miniature 5'4". She often frustrated herself with wanting to steal a kiss unless he was sitting down. Even then, he was six or more inches taller than her.

"Missed you," she sighed and kissed his lips.

"I was only gone for two days."

"I still missed you."

"I missed you too," he admitted and kissed her again, this time parting his lips and tasting her tongue with his own. Her breathing was ragged by the time he broke the kiss.

"I guess you did miss me," she smiled crookedly.

"Yeah."

"Well, how did everything go? Did you boys have fun?"

"Sure, sure. Paul caught some pretty impressive fish down by the beach," he mused.

"I didn't know there were fish down there at all," Bella interjected.

Jacob had been gone for the weekend with his pack, including: Paul, Quil, Embry, and Sam. They made it a plan to take off every other weekend and spend it patrolling the woods for any ordinarily unseen nuisances. Quil, the newest member of the pack, insisted on Jacob's company this time around. Bella was none-too-happy about the idea, seeing as they had planned a weekend in Seattle, without the burden of babysitting Billy, or having to endure hours-long lectures on the safety of bad-weather driving from Bella's father, Charlie.

"There's a few. I _would_ have rather stayed home with you," he sighed. He was tired and restless, being away from his beautiful woman all the time. It was hard work trying to keep the jokes to a minimum when he and the pack would run together – inadvertently able to hear each other's thoughts. He tried desperately not to think of her, finding it especially difficult when he hadn't seen her in a while and all he wanted to do was throw her down and ravish her into next week. That had brought up some heated arguments, for certain. He was embarrassed by the fact that he couldn't even hide the image of his girlfriend lying naked in his bed.

Dammit.

"How's the engine coming?" Bella broke through his thoughts.

"Fine. I still have a couple of parts that have been ordered, but I need to pick them up from Mike in Seattle. I was hoping to get them during our trip. Oh well, right?"

"It's okay. As long as he has them still." Her hands gripped him through his jeans and pulled him snug against her. He hummed deep in his chest as she squeezed again. Bella grinned and placed a series of kisses in the dip of his muscles. Her heart rate had climbed little by little since she arrived under the shelter of the garage walls. It had been two weeks since they had time alone together, and longer still since he'd made love to her. Every chance they had was spent around a corner or behind a wall, making-out fiercely, taking in as much of each other as they physically could before being forced to compose themselves.

Jacob held his hand on her head, smoothing her wet hair and practicing remembering to breath. In. Out. In. Out. His head was swimming when Bella scratched her nails over the skin on his lower back. As soon as it started, it was over. She rested her chin on him and looked up beneath her long black eyelashes. He smiled – though disappointed – and put his hands on her shoulders, breaking their hug.

She shivered at the loss of his warmth and he opened the door of his red Volkswagen Rabbit. She took a seat and put her chin on her fists, while he picked up another oddly shaped piece of metal, and wiped it down with an old gray rag.

"That's never going to come out," she said, pointing to the layer of brown gunk caked on the bottom of his jeans. His brown feet were stained darker with the dirt that had kicked up from the sandy floor of his work station.

"Gives'em character," he winked. Bella chuckled and shook her head. She stared out at the rain, letting him get back to work. It was incredible really. She could just make out the house through the down pour. She shivered again and wiped the humidity off of her face. She couldn't quite understand being cold and hot all at the same time. Her skin was cold and sticky, and downright gross.

"I'm going to need a shower after this," she voiced, lifting her arms up and pulling at her sopping tank top. The vivid image of Bella standing in the shower sent a rush of blood through Jacob and he coughed to cover up the groan that was trying to make an escape.

"Why?" he cleared his throat.

"I'm sticky and now I have the added film of dust to make everything worse."

"I think you look fine," he complimented. "_Feel_ fine too," he added just for good measure.

"Thanks," she replied. Her comment dripped with sarcasm.

"Just don't muck up my upholstery," he teased.

"I believe that's already been done."

"Hey, I didn't start it in the car. _You_ were the one that dragged me to the back seat and took my innocence." Bella scoffed and held her hand to her chest in phony shock.

"I would never," she answered, saying each word slowly. Her shock dissolved into a fit of giggles when Jacob pointed to his crotch and mouthed the words '_Down there_.'

She leaned back and fell onto the seat holding her stomach. "Oh god, you're such an idiot!" she choked out between laughter. He was holding back the giggles and trying to connect a screwdriver to the slot on the engine with shaking hands. It was useless. He tossed the tool onto the tarp and sat back in the sand. His shoulders shook with laughter and he could hear Bella wheezing in hysterical pain.

"You okay in there?" he called out.

"I'm…fine…" she sighed and chuckled. Her sides were burning from laughing so hard. Jacob got up on all fours and crawled to the car. He came up between her parted legs and placed his elbows on either side of her waist. She exhaled long and slow and he lifted her shirt to place a kiss on her tummy.

She reached for him blindly, folding her fingers in his scruffy black hair. She ran her hands down his temples and under the indention of his high cheekbones. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Her hands were cool against his face.

She mumbled his name and he lifted himself to kiss her mouth. She parted her lips when the tip of his tongue traced her bottom lip. A chill ran up from the base of his spine and shook through his arms. His long body was pressed against hers while he stroked her tongue – slow and adoring. He breathed evenly through his nose and cupped one hand on her cheek, holding her head still. He tilted it to the side and grazed her jaw, nosing it while he breathed in her sweet perfume. He licked her neck and grunted. Her hands had dropped to his shoulders.

Her nails bit in to the skin in a pleasant way. He reached for her arm and massaged his way down to her hand. He lifted her wrist to his mouth and kissed it. He bit the soft skin and left it with a soothing lick. Bella masked a gasp and cleared her throat.

"You're so beautiful," she heard him whisper against her palm. She held her hand over his lips while he molested it with his tongue – taking each finger into his mouth –sucking hard. She was convinced you didn't have to be a man to enjoy being sucked on. The idea sparked a brilliant idea in the recesses of her imagination.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, the thunder covering up her quiet question – but she knew he could hear her just fine.

"Anything," he breathed.

"Would you mind…going down on me?" she struggled to get the last part out, embarrassed by her own outgoing request. His loud laugh surprised her – a blush instantly crept its way into her pale face. He came down on her lips for a hard kiss and backed off. His smile stretched from ear to ear. "I'll take that as a yes." It was more of a question than a statement.

"Of course, love." He shook his head in disbelief and held back another laugh.

"It's not funny! It's mortifying enough having to ask you without you _laughing_ at me. Mean old dog…" she pouted.

"Oh, Bella. I'm not making fun of you, I promise."

"Then why did you laugh?" She looked away and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Because it surprised me, that's all. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He kissed her high on the tummy. "I'm sorry." His hands were massaging her thighs, running up and down the length of them in an enticing and distracting way. "I'm really sorry."

He kissed her again, a little lower.

"I don't want to anymore," she glowered and shoved him with a sharp jolt of her hip.

"That's a lie," he challenged, narrowing his eyes.

"How do _you_ know?" Her glare stabbed him in the heart, but he grinned and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Because I can smell it," he rasped huskily and kissed her ear. Bella's heart stopped and her stomach clenched with the powerful wave of pleasure that passed through. She swallowed hard and blushed. "I love it when you blush. Turns me on."

Bella's eyes shot open.

"Well, I'm glad to know it," she said. "I'll be sure to work up my heart rate every time I see you." His hands continued their journey up her thighs and he cupped her apex on the outside of her jeans. She held her breath as he pushed against her roughly.

"Does that feel good?" he asked.

She exhaled a sharp breath. "Yes."

He lifted her shirt higher, revealing the bottom edge of her white lace bra. He slipped his thumb under the wire edge and lifted just enough to slide it all the way over her nipple. He closed his eyes, imagining what it looked like as it hardened into a tight pebble against his finger.

He kissed her ribs, sucking and nipping on each side. She giggled at the ticklish sensation. He moved to the center of her abdomen and licked a hot path down to her navel, leaving a searing trace of passion.

"I can't wait to taste you," he panted.

"God, Jake. I want you."

"How bad do you want me?" Bella was caught off guard by his question. She looked down at him. He was already attacking the button of her jeans, but she couldn't seem to form the words. "How bad?" he repeated. His fingers shook as he fumbled with her pants – a frustrated growl formed from within.

"Let me," she finally asserted. He pushed his way back up to steal another quick kiss while she unbuttoned. He immobilized her hands before she had a chance to unzip.

"You haven't answered me," he grinned. Bella closed her eyes and grimaced. "It's okay, you don't have to." He knew she was self-conscious about herself in sexual situations, and didn't intend to frighten her out of her uncharacteristic lapse in bravery.

He left her pants for a moment to help her lift the wet tank over her head. Her dark hair fell in damp strands around her shoulders. He loved the heavy contrast - much like with his copper skin against the ivory of Bella's.

"That's so sexy," he sighed. His gaze was fixed on her lacy undergarment which held her breasts just perfectly. She smiled and lust touched her eyes when she saw Jacob's pink tongue dart out to moisten his lips.

"I want you so bad I can already feel you inside of me," she stated. He heaved a gasp and bit his bottom lip. The loud rip of her bra tearing startled her. She sat now, bare-chested, exposed, vulnerable. Jacob took one of her nipples swiftly into his mouth. She gripped his hair hard as he sucked it between his teeth and clamped down. One hand massaged her breast while the other came up between her legs and tore at her pants, ripping the zipper apart.

"Jake!" she cried. He ignored her and captured her lips in another kiss, leaning his torso against her and pushing her onto the seat – the contact of her cool skin against his nearly drove him wild. He sat up quickly and closed his strong hands over her hips, shoving the wet jeans down her legs in one motion.

"Oh fuck."

He stood back on his knees to appreciate her lack of underwear and yanked on the difficult jeans. They ripped down one seam until she was completely free of them. Bella cringed – those were her favorite pair – when he tossed the remains to the ground, half of them landing in the mud beyond the edge of the garage.

He scooped his muscular arms beneath her knees and lifted them over his broad shoulders. His breathing matched hers in the same rhythmic panting. Her body was shaking as bad as his when he ducked his head to kiss her hip bone. She bucked against him involuntarily and he placed one heavy palm across the width of her stomach, holding her still.

"Jacob…" she breathed in anticipation. He smiled and tilted his head to kiss the inside of her thigh. He traveled up toward her apex where she ached for him with mind-blowing desire. He kissed at the line where her leg met the cheek, nipping at the ultra-sensitive skin, then around her throbbing mound - always on the edge – and teasing with his tongue. "Jake, please."

"Please, what?" he queried.

"Please stop teasing!" she ordered. He smiled to himself and paused to blow his hot breath over her arousal. "Shiiiit…" she cursed.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want _you_," she copped.

"What do you want me to do?" His eyes held hers, dark and brooding.

"I want you to lick me or I'll kick you in the face!" she all but shouted. His chuckle rumbled and the thunder echoed it when another flash of lightning tore the clouds.

"Patience, angel," he reproved and pressed a lingering lick on her swollen clit. She threw her head back against the seat and fisted her hands in her hair, trying to hold in the shocked cry of pleasure. He swiveled his head side to side, letting his bottom lip drag across her before licking her fully. His mouth was scorching.

"So good," he drawled and placed a single hot kiss on her bud. His lips curled over his teeth as he bit down lightly, pinching it in the most unbearable delight. She sat upright and grabbed his hair with both hands, tightening her thighs around his neck.

"Shit!"

He shoved his long tongue into her depths and let out a pleased hum when he tasted her. Her back arched and he pushed her to her original position without breaking to look up.

"Jacob…JAKE!" she moaned his named in time with another clap of thunder. He began to think that maybe being one with nature wasn't so bad. His strokes were unyielding and Bella felt her climax inching closer. Unfortunately, so did he. He took one last drawn out lick of her juices and sat back on his heels.

"No…" she whined and slapped her hands over her face.

"I'm not quite finished with you," he rationalized, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand then licking off anything he missed. He put his two middle fingers in his fiery mouth before sliding them into her. He curled them upward and pumped her three times before pulling out again and cleaning his saturated fingers.

"You're evil," she laughed half-heartedly. Her mind was a torrent of lust. A glaze of sweat had formed on her forehead from the humidity of the air and she sat up to see him struggling to remove his tattered jeans. His well-developed chest was heaving – he was just as short of breath as she was. She scooted forward to the edge of the seat and he looked up to see her sitting just as she had earlier – chin on her fists, and hunched forward. Only this time she was gloriously naked. He grinned and stood up when she reached out to him.

He strutted over and she neatly unzipped his jeans, freeing him from his painful prison.

"Naughty, naughty," she grinned crookedly.

"Hey, you're not the only one that gets to go commando under your clothes."

She shook her head and chuckled.

"Get up," he insisted. She peered around the corner of the car. Satisfied that the rain was heavy enough to shield them from unsuspecting eyes, she rose to face him. His striking erection was hot and hard, fitting snug against her stomach and she gripped it in her hands invitingly. She looked up at him as she licked her palm and smoothed it over the head of his penis. He trembled as a violent tremor coursed through his entire body. His knees went weak and he held on to her arms to keep his wavering balance.

"You're the only one that can knock me off my feet," he smiled. His hands dropped to her waist and he bent down to cup her ass, hitching her up to his height. She wrapped her legs around him and he pinned her against the car. She gasped at the cool metal against her exposed skin.

"Cold," she explained when his confused expression caught her eye.

"Not for long," he smiled and bent down to bite her earlobe. He kissed down her neck and bit at her collarbone, settling finally on the point of her shoulder, where he left a small bruise. "Mine," he proclaimed.

"Forever," she agreed. He reached back and grabbed her under each knee, urging her to wrap her legs higher on his hips as he circled the tip of his erection on her opening. He surged into her, sinking in deeper as she arched her back to accommodate his sizeable length. They moaned each other's names in unison. Bella felt the growl working from the bottom of his feet to his throat as it rolled through him when he made the first hard thrust, deeper still.

"Shit, Bella. You're so…wet," he cursed. She whimpered and moaned when he pulled out and slammed back into her slick heat. He was panting hard through his teeth while he pumped her. The car rocked and his feet dug into the sand below.

"God yes, faster!" she ground out. He increased his pace and thrust in and out of her with short deliberate strokes. His muscles strained and bulged with the building tension.

"I'm not gonna' make it much longer," he groaned and dropped his head back to growl loudly. He shook his head and made a grunting sound similar to bark – recomposing his control – before locking his gaze on the delicate breasts before him. He was desperate to take one of her nipples into his mouth but even held high against him, he was too tall.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him rough and hard, effectively taking his mind off of the matter. She felt him swell inside her and broke off the kiss.

"I need you to…Oh! Yes…shit…right there!" she stammered. He laughed and pumped her quickly then slowed his movements to a near halt. She growled as loud as he did and forced her hips down on him, pushing him to the brink. He held his breath and grabbed her hips, smacking her violently against the car. He pulled completely out of her and held himself in his hand, waiting for her to whine again before slamming back into her, knocking her up a few inches. "Fuck, yes! Harder!" she cried.

She grasped at his messy hair and he pressed his forehead against hers, damp with sweat.

"Hard?" he asked.

"Yes…" she huffed as he thrust into her.

"Is that how you like it?"

"Yes! Don't stop…."

He held her tight against his sweltering body and thrust harder. "Shit… Bells. I've never… felt you so… slick," he growled in broken speech. "You're so…tight."

"Please, Jake, just don't stop." Her body was shaking along with the tremors that were running constantly through his body.

"Shit…shit. I'm almost…fuck!" He shut his eyes tight, holding on to what little control he had left. Having been away from her for so long had left his stamina in a state of flux.

"_No!_ Not yet! Harder!" she begged, knowing her climax was just out of reach. He found enough coherence to slip his long fingered hand between them and stroke her clit, drawing swift circles with his thumb. That was exactly what she needed. Her back arched and she shook with the force of her orgasm, milking his pleasure with her. He shot his hot seed inside her womb with a silent gasp, unable to manage his willpower any longer. His muscles went rock hard and the car shuddered while they came.

"Bells…" he sighed shakily. Her arms were locked around his neck in an iron embrace and he reveled in the sensation of their liquids seeping out and running down his diminishing length. He placed a lazy kiss on her temple and rested his cheek on her still damp hair before turning to sit on the edge of the back seat. Bella straddled his lap and nuzzled her face in his neck, loving the heat though she was burning from the inside out.

"That…was fucking…incredible." Jacob leaned back and melded with the leather of the seat, pulling her down with him.

"_You_…are fucking incredible," she breathed, placing a kiss beneath his ear. His whole body shook with his deep chuckle.

The merciless rain beat down on the garage, filling the air with its comforting drone while they lay in a firm embrace.

"Still miss me?" he asked, letting his hands drift down her back to rest on her rear.

"Mmm, I miss feeling you inside of me," she whispered. He laughed softly and let out a long sigh.

"You'll have to give me a few minutes to recover." Bella sat up, her perky breasts standing out proudly above him.

"I thought you were a fast healer."

"Yeah, I can heal fast, but my stamina is only as strong as willpower," he corrected her.

"Well. I guess what goes up must come down," she grinned. Jacob's eyebrows pulled together with his half smile.

"Was that a subtle attempt at an innuendo?" he questioned.

"Maybe…." He barked out a laugh and forced himself to a sitting position with a grunt. He cupped his hands on the undersides of her breasts and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. His eyes darkened and he smiled as Bella adjusted herself over his growing hard on.

"I thought you said—"

"I have strong strength of will," he interrupted and winked.

"Can we go slowly this time?" she asked. "I don't think I'll be able to walk back to the house if we don't."

"Of course," he said, taking her mouth into a soft kiss. "But I have one question."

She nodded and smiled.

"Would you mind…uh…." Bella almost choked on her laugh when he looked down and nodded toward his crotch. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, parting her lips enough for him to slide his tongue across hers. She dropped her hands to massage his shoulders and pushed him back to lie across the seat again.

Jacob folded his arms behind his head when he felt her slip down between his legs and she began kissing the inside of his thigh. A huge smile spread on his face – from corner to corner.


End file.
